Enduring Love
by Valie
Summary: Once Starfire realizes her true feelings for Raven, Blackfire comes around for revenge against her sister. How will the couple endure the challenges ahead?
1. Love's the Easy Part

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans nor do I own Do As Infinity. ^_^ I will say that I love the group.  
  
Enduring Love  
  
[Chap. 1 - Love's the Easy Part]  
  
Starfire tossed uneasily in her sleep. For days now, her mind couldn't let go of something. See, after her tryst in the future, Starfire had been unable to figure out why the future Raven had been so - strange. She had figured that it had something to do with having no friends, but even the Tamaran princess knew there was more. Sighing, she thought about how much she'd loved to find out what that something more was.  
  
Her eyes snapped opened in surprise. That was it! Love! How could she not have seen that sooner? As seemily cold as Raven was, she was human... well, kind of anyway. Still, being part human she needed what every other human wanted in order to survive - love. Then it dawned on Starfire. Where was Raven going to find the love she needed? Due to past conversations between the two of them, Starfire knew Raven had absolutely no interest in the boys and she knew of no other friend or person that Raven trusted. Well, except for her.  
  
Quirking her eyebrow, Starfire thought about that for a moment. It was true that she had seemed to be the only person Raven was actually close to. If she wanted to, Starfire could try to show Raven love and not of the 'just friends' kind. She frowned, knowing there were too many factors to that though. First being, she didn't know how Raven might react to the idea of being with a girl. Personally, Starfire saw nothing wrong with it. She wasn't a lesbian but if need be, especially for a friend, she could be if it would make her friend happy.  
  
Secondly, Starfire was afraid to lose Raven's friendship. Sure the guys were entertaining but she couldn't discuss clothes or the latest fashion with them. And their odd ritual of belching contests, while being somewhat fun, were beyond her understanding. Thirdly, she knew that Robin was in love with her. Anyone with any kind of sense knew that and she didn't want to hurt him. Yet, she was deathly afraid of the future she had seen her friends in. Though, now that she thought of it, Robin seemed quite well off. So why shouldn't she try to make Raven's future just as enthralling?  
  
In her mind, it was decided. Starfire would attempt to show Raven a deeper love. One that would last with her for as long as time. For the first time in days, Starfire closed her eyes and fell asleep right away.  
  
***  
  
"I do not think that is your color, dear friend, " Starfire said, referring to the yellow socks that Raven wore under her boots.  
  
  
  
"I didn't have any other clean socks," Raven replied with a small blush. "Plus, it's not like anyone can see them with my boots on."  
  
  
  
"Ah, but you have them off now, so I can see them." Starfire said, enjoying teasing her friend.  
  
  
  
"Oh, be quiet!"  
  
Raven gave her a small smile and settled back on her bed. Behind close doors, Raven was a normal teenage, from Starfire's point of view anyway. Behind her, the stereo played a soft song by a group Starfire couldn't remember the name of. The music were calming, though she couldn't understand the lyrics.   
  
"Do As Infinity," Raven said, watching Starfire curiously.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The name of the group playing is Do As Infinity, a Japanese group. You're trying to remember the name of who's playing, right?"  
  
With a flushed face, Starfire nodded and smiled. "Thanks." Raven simply nodded in reply. It had been hard to hide her plan, but Star was determined. Yet, every time she looked at Raven, she felt as though the other girl was peering into her mind. Which could be possible, even at this moment. However, she knew Raven had enough trust in her not to . . . or so she'd like to think. Anyway, if she was, Raven would have known about her plan and said something. Wouldn't she?   
  
Casting a glance at the purple haired girl, she was relieved to see no indication of that being so. Worried, Starfire had to make sure Raven wasn't reading her mind.  
  
"How did you know, Raven?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"That I could not remember the name of the group."  
  
"Lucky guess. You normally don't have that face unless you're trying to remember something." Raven was smirking.  
  
"What face?"  
  
Sitting up, Raven looked her in the eyes. A small chill ran through Starfire's body. She might want to show Raven love because they are friends, but it didn't hurt that she found Raven pretty. Those eyes staring into hers were actually driving her wild, something that never happened before. Maybe, deep inside, Starfire was realizing her true feelings toward Raven. No, couldn't be. She loved her deeply as a friend or did she? Starfire wondered briefly where all this self-doubt had suddenly come from.   
  
"You wrinkle your nose up and you have a small frown when you're trying to remember things. You also tend to put your finger to your chin and tap it twice," Raven answered.  
  
"I can't remember ever doing that."  
  
Frowning slightly and wrinkling her nose, Starfire tapped her index finger on her chin as she tried to remember if she ever did that. Shaking her head, Raven quirked an eyebrow at her friend. Suddenly realizing what she was doing, Starfire smiled and scratched the back of her head. She smiled to show that she had been silly and Raven was right, but inside she couldn't help find it strange that Raven had noticed something as redundant as that. Maybe things would work out if she was to follow through with her plan. Yet, as she opened her mouth, her throat froze.  
  
For the first time, Starfire was nervous about being near Raven. As badly as she wanted to say somethiing, she couldn't. So she closed her mouth and watched her friend who had been watching her all this time.  
  
"What's wrong, Star? You're usually never this quiet."  
  
"Uh... I-I was just thinking."  
  
"About? ," Raven asked, her voice suspicious.  
  
"Nothing, friend. It was silly."  
  
"Star, don't you know I can read you like a book? Just by your face I can tell you're lying. Tell me what's on your mind. Don't make me read your thoughts." Raven was smirking again.  
  
"Do you do that often?" Starfire's face was serious for once, catching Raven off guard.  
  
"Do what? Read your mind? Jeeze, I thought you'd know me better than that. As my friend, I trust you enough not to probe your mind. I trust you to tell me things when you want, not because I forced you to by reading your mind. Plus, like I said before, I can read you like a book. Why do I need to peer into your thoughts?" Raven was frowning now.  
  
"I did not mean to upset you, Raven. I only wished to know if you read my mind or not."   
  
Starfire's eyes were betraying the smile she had. They showed the depth of her worries but Raven didn't say anything. Prefering, as she had said, to let her friend tell her instead. Sighing, Starfire was never good at holding back her feelings and that was why she couldn't hide them anymore. She knew that Raven could see the stress of recent days on her face, but at least now she knew why Raven hadn't asked about it.  
  
It was odd trying to find the words to say. Instead, Starfire decided to let her hands start the conversation that might end their friendship. Raven's eyes widen some as her friend's hand gently caressed her cheek. Still she said nothing, rather enjoying the warmth against her face.  
  
"Raven, remember when I went to the future? ," Starfire finally asked. Raven nodded. "Did I ever tell you how much it hurted to see you there? That I almost cried when your future self sent me away?"  
  
Shaking her head, Raven said nothing.  
  
"Since I have been back, I could not stop thinking about that incident. Why were you so alone? I did not like witnessing you like that." Tears were forming in her eyes, but she continued. "Last night, I laid away thinking of why you were like that and what I could do to keep you from being so sad. I have made a decision."  
  
"What is it? ," Raven asked, inside, knowing what it might be.  
  
"With your permission, I would like to become your lover. Of course, if you think I am foolish or disgusting, then I understand and I will leave."  
  
Pulling her hand away from Raven, Starfire made to get up and leave but Raven grabbed her hand. Looking up, tears blurred her vision, but she could just make out the smile on her friend's lips.  
  
"Why do you want to be my lover? What makes you think I go that way? ," Raven asked. Surprisingly, her voice was calm and almost teasing.  
  
"I do not know what way you wish to go. I do, however, know you are my dearest friend and I would hate to see you hurt."  
  
"Star, being anyone's lover, male or female, is a big decision that I don't think you're ready to accept just yet." Raven kissed the back of Starfire's hand. "That's why I would rather have you as my girlfriend."  
  
Blinking, Starfire stared at her.  
  
"But Raven, I am your girl friend."  
  
Sweatdropping, Raven kissed Star on the cheek. "No, I meant 'girlfriend' as in the person I am dating."  
  
Blushing, Starfire smiled wide and sincerely in understanding. "I am so happy, Raven! Thank you! I promise I will be an excellent girlfriend!"  
  
"Just promise to love me," Raven said in a small voice.  
  
Hugging her, Starfire whispered, "I already do." 


	2. It's the Trust That's a Bitch

Warning: This chapter contains a sucicide attempt. So if that bothers you in any way, hit the back button now.  
  
Enduring Love  
  
[Chap. 2 - It's the Trust That's a Bitch]  
  
It had been roughly two months since Starfire asked to be Raven's girl and now they were having their first arguement. It wasn't pretty by any means either. Rewinding to two weeks before this, we see that Blackfire has escaped from prison and has returned to Earth to settle a score.  
  
"Koriand'r!" A voice shouted from outside the T tower. "I know you're in there, little sister! Come out and fight me!"  
  
Inside, Starfire bolted from her the table and made for the door. She knew her sister wasn't supposed to be out of prison yet. Her arrival could only mean one thing - revenge. Indeed, as she stepped outside, Blackfire hovered overhead. The rest of the Titans joined her but she held a hand at them.  
  
"This is my fight friends," She told them, then directed herself at Blackfire. "Sister, why are you here? I do not wish to fight you."  
  
"Sucks for you, little sister, but you sent me to prison and I want revenge."  
  
Without any further delays, Blackfire sent a shower of energy blasts at her sister. Quickly flying out of target, Starfire returned the blasts with several of her own. Blackfire was too quick and easily avoided the blasts. Sending several blasts in return, she tricked her sister and dived down at the ground. Disappearing into the dust from her first attack, she emerged out of Starfire's field of vision and was convientally behind her. There, she sent two close range blasts that hit her sister in the back.   
  
In pain, but not defeated, Raven turned and fired back. Again, her sister dived in the now clearing dust, only to emerge and come face to face with Starfire. She was too close to avoid the huge blast that hit her in the chest and sent her flying almost halfway to shore. Recupirating, Blackfire opened her eyes in time to see her sister's fists fly at her. Blackfire grabbed the first punch but expecting for her sister to hit her with her other fist, she was caught off guard by a powerful kick to her side instead.   
  
It was then that she spat out blood. Enraged by the sight of her own blood, Blackfire headbutted her sister, forcing the red head to loosen her hold in surprise. Blackfire didn't bother with a regular punch, instead she wrapped energy around her fist. Punching Starfire square in the stomach, she released a tremendous amount of energy through the punch. Starfire was sent backwards until she slammed into the side of the T tower and smashed through several rooms inside. Coming to a rest, Starfire could feel Raven next to her. What she hadn't realized was that instead of coming to a rest, Raven had managed to catch her.  
  
"Urgh.. Raven? Get away before she hurts you. I cannot let that happen." She struggled to sit up but that attack had really took a toll on her.  
  
"No. I can't let her hurt you anymore." Raven's voice was stern yet gentle.  
  
"Raven this is my fight! You cannot fi . . . !"  
  
Raven had pressed her lips against her girlfriend's, silencing her and giving her their first real kiss. Pulling away, the empath smiled at Starfire. "I want to. You're my girlfriend, remember? I don't like anyone bothering you, even if you have a score to settle with them." Starfire knew she couldn't argue her way out of it, so she nodded and smiled. "Please be careful."  
  
Pulling her hood up, Raven disappeared with the assistance of her bird shaped shadow. Outside, Blackfire smiled approvingly at what she had just done. Taking her time to find her sister and finish what she'd come here for, Blackfire was thoroughly surprised by a shadow move in front of her path. At first it was shapeless, then a familiar person materialized from it.  
  
"Raven? What are you doing?" Blackfire's eye glowed as she powered up for a series of energy blasts. "This is family business, move out of the way!"  
  
She released a shower of blasts, followed closely by a electrical attack she'd recently picked up. Proud of herself, her gloating soon turned into anger and surprise. Out of the explosions of attacks she had just released, Raven darted forward and clamped her hand around Blackfire's throat. Immediately, Blackfire could feel her lungs fighting for air. She began to blast at Raven, but it was useless, she couldn't get away. Raven's grip tighten around her neck when the last failed blast knocked back her hood. Eyes widen, Blackfire stared in horror at Raven's red, glowing eyes and her snarled mouth.  
  
"As long as she's my girlfriend, I'll consider myself apart of this family business. Got that? I suggest you go crawl back into whatever bullshit you were in before you came here the last time. Stay away from, Koriand'r. Or I can assure you a place in hell! ," Raven growled.  
  
With a final squeeze, Raven hurled Blackfire down into the water that seperated the T tower from shore. The dark-haired girl slammed into the water as if it was marble and she ddin't stop until she had almost hit the bottom. By then, her lungs were begging for air and were disappointed by water.  
  
***  
  
Two weeks later, Starfire found a picture of Raven kissing another woman tucked under her bedroom door. Along with a note that read, "The bitch is cheating on you." It was hard for her to understand why Raven would cheat on her. Starfire was completely distraught when she went to confront Raven. This is where we enter on their first arguement.  
  
Bursting into Raven's room, Starfire threw the evidence at her. "Is it true? ," She demanded. Confused, Raven read the note then looked at the picture and frowned. Shaking her head, she looked at Starfire questionally.  
  
"It isn't true, Star. I haven't a clue who that girl is or who faked this picture but..."  
  
"Don't lie, Metrion! The picture can't be a fake! It's you and some sleazy girl you picked up!"  
  
"Dammit, Star! I said it's not true! ," Raven yelled, trying to keep her anger under control.   
  
Grabbing whatever she found, Starfire threw it at Raven. "How could you!? ," She shouted as she picked up Raven's desk and tossed it at her. Barely able to avoid it, Raven looked up in time to see Starfire punch through her bedroom wall. Then to her complete horror, Starfire grabbed a piece of glass and slashed her own wrists with it. "I am not good enough for you? I do not know what I did wrong but I would rather die then have you disgrace me like this!"  
  
Again, Starfire slashed her wrists with the piece of glass. Blood was all over her and all over the floor and walls of Raven's room. "Kory! No!" Fearful that she would die, Raven scrambled to her girlfriend. When she tried to grab her, Starfire moved away and yelled for her to leave her alone. Fed up and deathly afraid for Starfire's well being, Raven chanted something and the glass was engulfed in a black and floated safely away from Starfire. Grabbing Starfire roughly and throwing her to the floor, Raven made it known that she was overreacting.   
  
"Listen to me, the picture isn't real! It's a goddamn fake! Do you understand? This was from that day we went to the park together and ducked into the alleyway on our way home. Someone's been spying on us. Whoever it was took this picture of me kissing you and used a computer to paste some random chick over you to make it look like I was with someone else!"  
  
Starfire cringed at her girlfriend's words. While Raven hadn't been yelling at her, she could hear the strain to keep her voice at a normal pitch. Raven gently held up Starfire's wrists and fought back a sudden urge to cry. Holding a hand over each wrist, Raven healed the wounds before her girlfriend lost anymore blood. When she was finished, the empath looked at her girlfriend with a pained gaze.  
  
"Koriand'r, I would never do anything to hurt you. That means something as low cheating on you. I may be part demon but that doesn't mean I'm a bad person." Raven kissed Starfire's cheek. "I love you, and only you. No one else, I swear."  
  
Still sobbing, Starfire kissed Raven in reassurance. The empath could taste tears mixed with the kiss, but she didn't care. She wanted to prove that she hadn't lied and if a kiss was all it took to prove that, then so be it. When Starfire seemed satisfied, she pulled away and apologized profusely. Raven shook her head and put her finger to Starfire's lips.  
  
"Let's go clean you up. Don't worry about the mess, I'll take care of it," Raven said.  
  
Starfire put up no further resistance. She allowed Raven to help to her feet and followed her to the bathroom. When her girlfriend looked away, Raven placed her hand over her heart and was glad that she controlled her anger before it swallowed her. 


	3. Yet, Love Can Always Truimph

A/N: Raven's little body control trick in this chapter is from the depths of my imagination. I do not know if she can do such a thing and I kinda doubt it. Just letting you folks know, as not to cause confusion. Enjoy the ending of this story and please review. ^_^  
  
Enduring Love  
  
[Chap. 3 - Yet, Love Can Always Truimph]  
  
"So you think Blackfire is behind all this? How can you be so sure? No one's seen her since that day she attacked Star," Robin said as he placed the note down.  
  
"Got any other suggestions on who else it might be then, great leader? ," Raven asked, sarcastically.  
  
Robin frowned at the empath. It had been a few days since the near fatal incident between Raven and Starfire. Earlier in the day, Raven had found another note attached to her bedroom door. The new note read: 'You'll die first, then your girlfriend will after she's watched you die.' Upon showing Starfire, a meeting was called with the rest of the Titans.  
  
"What I don't get is, why, if this person is so intent on killing you girls, hasn't he done something already? ," Cyborg asked.  
  
"Maybe he's afraid that I'll find him and turn him into a chew toy," Beast Boy replied with a laugh.  
  
"Oh yeah, I can see how he'd be afraid of someone who can transform into an animal that licks his own nuts for fun." Cyborg rolled his eyes before feigning a terrified look then bursting into a bout of laughter.  
  
"Shut it, Cy! I rather be a dog then a walking trash can!"   
  
"Guys! Quit it! We have a serious situation here! ," Robin broke in.  
  
"Sorry," Cy and Beast Boy replied in unison, each glancing down at the table.   
  
Raven stood up and slammed her hands on the table. "I told you this was a bad idea, Kory," She said, glancing over at her girlfriend. With that she turned away from the others and disappeared up the staircase that led to her room. Starfire moved to go after her but Robin stopped her.   
  
"Is it true then? ," He asked her.  
  
"What is true, Robin?"  
  
"You and Raven are dating?"  
  
Somewhat embarrassed, Starfire looked down at the floor. "Yes, it is true. I am sorry for not saying something sooner."  
  
"Star, it's okay. As long as you're happy and she's treating you right, then I'm happy for you." Robin smiled and gave her a small hug.  
  
***  
  
Upstairs, Raven had just slumped onto her bed when she heard a knock at her door. Groaning, she got back up and walked over to the door.  
  
"Raven, are you okay in there? I wish to speak to you," Starfire's voice floated through the door.  
  
Opening her door, Raven motioned her in and locked it behind her. Last thing she needed was for one of the guys barging in on them or the mystery stalker to decide to strike now. Closing her eyes, Raven focused her attention away from the mounting headache that she was starting to develop. She figured it had something to do with the stress of someone stalking her and Starfire.  
  
Opening her eyes, Raven was surprised to find her girlfriend's face inches from hers. "What are you up to, Star? ," She asked, uncertain why she was getting a weird vibe from the red head. Smiling, Starfire bridged the gap between them and kissed her. The kiss was cold and somehow unfamiliar. Raven pushed the red head away and looked at her quizzically.   
  
"Who are you? ," The empath asked, backing away.  
  
"I am Starfire, your girlfriend. Are you feeling well, my love? ," Starfire asked, placing a hand on Raven's forehead.  
  
Jerking away from the touch, Raven growled. Never in the short amount of time that the two had been dating, had Starfire called her 'my love'. The empath had clearly stated never to call her any mushy names, that included 'my love'. Though she had been slightly disappointed, she had agreed. Whoever this person was, it was not Starfire.  
  
"Who are you? You're not, Kory."   
  
"Dear, whatever are you speaking of?" Again, she made to move toward Raven but the empath moved away again.  
  
"Stop playing games with me! Kory never calls me by any pet names! So again I ask, who are you?"  
  
The red head stopped and stared at Raven for a moment before an odd smile broke across her lips. She started laughing and leaped at Raven, pinning the girl by her arms against a wall. Struggling against the immense strength, the purple-haired girl began to panic.  
  
"So you found me out, but I'm still going to win. Regardless of your attempts, I have you now and I will keep my promise. Did you enjoy my computer work on that picture?"  
  
Raven's eyes widen in shock.  
  
"Blackfire!?"  
  
"I hope you don't mind the kiss, I just wanted to see what my sister finds so delectable about you," Blackfire teased.  
  
"You're a shitty kisser, that's how I also knew it wasn't Starfire," Raven retorted with a smirk.  
  
Blackfire kneed Raven sharply in the stomach, forcing the smaller girl to hang limply in Blackfire's hold from the pain. A knock came at the door then. Turning quickly towards it, Blackfire smiled broadly.   
  
"So it seems the last person has joined our little party. How shall we let her in?"  
  
Releasing Raven's left arm, Blackfire lifted her hand to the coughing empath's chest and released a blast of energy. It knocked Raven back threw the wall and into the opposite wall. The red head leaped back in surprise as her girlfriend flew past her. Rushing to her Raven's side, she was shocked to see Blackfire step through the hole in the wall as she pulled off the red wig she wore.  
  
"Move out of the way, Star. I get to kill her first then you," The black-haired girl laughed.  
  
"No! You shall not harm Raven anymore."  
  
Worriedly looking down at Raven's half-conscious body, she stood up and frowned at her sister. She wasted no time in blasting Blackfire with her green energy blasts. The returned fire barely touched her as she swerved in and out of them angerily. When she was close enough to Blackfire, she pushed her back through the hole so they were in Raven's room and the empath was temporarily out of danger.   
  
Blackfire was able to retailate when her sister turned around to make sure Raven was all right. She let loose the electrical attack that she had used on Raven the last time and watched her sister writhe in pain from the feeling of 15,000 volts flowing through her. Sizzling when Blackfire had stopped, Star's eyes flickered a sudden tinge of red. Surprised, Blackfire watched as her sister's eyes rolled back in her head and she let loose a scream that burst anything that was glass. Her skin grew pale and when her eyes rolled back in place, they glowed a bright blood red.   
  
"What the hell is going on? ," Blackfire asked, starting to feel scared.  
  
"Why so scared all of a sudden?" The voice was raspy and cold as ice. "I thought you were on top the situation?"  
  
"Who are you? Koriand'r can't transform like that."  
  
"Think of it as - I'm borrowing her body. I do not only have my powers but your sister's strength and powers." Smiling, she cocked her head to the side. "Still don't know who I am? Remember when I said I can assure yourself a place in hell if you tried to hurt Kory again?"  
  
Blackfire gasped in disbelief.  
  
"Raven? No. . . But, how. . . ?  
  
"A new little trick I've picked up. Don't you like it?"  
  
Before the dark-haired girl could reply, Raven, in Starfire's body, released a jade energy blast that hit Blackfire with enough power to kill a whole town. Badly wounded but unwilling to give up, Blackfire released several electrical attacks in a row. Each seemed to barely touch the transformed Raven. Frustrated, Blackfire gave it all she had but nothing seemed to faze the other girl[s?].   
  
Finally tired of the mosquito bites that she kept feeling from the attacks, Raven raised her arm and began chanting. It wasn't her normal chant, instead this one went, 'Arthos... Koriand'r... Thaitano!' Blackfire could feel her organs being squeezed and a sharp pain in her head. Screaming from the pain, Blackfire fell to her knees in agony.  
  
"What's happening to me? ," She yelled, pure terror in her voice.  
  
"Aw, don't like a little pain? ," Raven teased. "That's nothing compared to the hell you're about to go to!"  
  
Again, Raven raised her hand and this time a dark orb floated toward Blackfire. Terrified and unable to move, the older girl remained pinned to the spot. Just as the orb neared her, it stopped and the pain began to ease. Looking at Raven, Blackfire could see her sister beginning to re-emerge. Her eyes flickered back and forth between green and red. Finally they stayed green and her skin slowly reverted to it's tan color. Dropping to her knees, the orb in front of Blackfire disappeared.   
  
"Leave, sister. Go quickly and never return," Starfire was saying gently.  
  
"Koriand'r, what just happened?" Blackfire was still a bit dazed to move.  
  
"Raven wants to kill you but I could not let her stain her hands that way. Especially not with the blood of my own sister."  
  
"Even after everything I tried to do, you're trying to protect me? ," Blackfire suddenly shouted.  
  
"Of course, dear sister. I told you once I did not wish to fight you. You provoked me into doing so by attacking me and putting the one I love in danger, that is the reason I fought you. It is the only reason I will ever fight you. But Raven is different, by attacking me, you put yourself in danger. So go now while she is still unconcious. Leave your resentment against me here and do not return."  
  
Starfire was smiling at her sister by that point. Unable to believe that this was happening, Blackfire knew when she was beat. Carefully, she stood up, her body throbbing from the first attack Raven performed on her. Like a true fighter, she flew out the window with her head held high, despite her hugely crushed ego. When she was gone, Starfire turned to the hole in the wall. Outside, she could see Raven watching what was happening with great interest.  
  
"I'm sorry for doing that but I didn't know what else to do," Raven apologized as she made her way into the wreck that was once her room.   
  
"I understand, Raven. Although I wish you had warned me that you can do such a thing with my body," Starefire said as she examined the spot where her sister had been. "It was not painful but it did scare me."  
  
The empath looked out the window in silence. "Sorry," She mumbled finally. "I wonder where the guys were all this time? We could've used their help some," Raven said with a bitter tone.  
  
"The boys said they were going out to the arcade. I was trying to convince them to stay but they would not listen. Mainly Cyborg and Beast Boy, then Robin left with them to keep them out of trouble."  
  
"So even with the threat of someone wanting to kill us, they still went out?"  
  
Starfire nodded. Raven growled and made a mental note to take care of them when they got back.  
  
"This wreakage may take awhile to repair and already it is late. I suggest you spend the night in my room," Starfire said with a rather large smile.  
  
Quirking an eyebrow at her girlfriend, Raven asked, "What's with the huge smile?"  
  
"Oh, nothing really. I am just curious to find out what else you can do to my body," Starfire said without a hint of shame and a small wink.  
  
Gulping, Raven gave her a funny look.  
  
"Eh... You sure you're ready to go that far, Star?" Raven's face was flushed red.  
  
"After what happened today, I think I am ready for anything." She wrapped a arm around her girlfriend's waist and pulled her close. "Do you not agree?"  
  
Her breath tickled Raven's skin slightly and she nodded dumbly. Smiling still, the red head eagerly kissed Raven. Sinking into the kiss, Raven was happy that Starfire loved her so much. A small voice in her head told her that she was also happy that Star was a way better kisser than Blackfire. "Mmm Hmm," Raven agreed into the kiss.  
  
End  
  
Final Notes: The reason behind me writing this fic was originally to show Starfire falling in love with Raven. Granted, there are a few fics of the pairing, I haven't really read one where Star makes the first move. Well, I think I did find one but it was no where near complete. Plus, just because Raven is goth [or kind of, depending on who you ask] doesn't automatically mean she's a lesbian. Anyway, once I wrote the first chapter, I knew it was too short. So I decided to try and test the depth of their love. ::shrugs:: Hope you enjoyed it either way. 


End file.
